Diet18
Diet18 Diet18 is a player who joined in October 2014, and has so far contributed quite a lot to Civwars, until this day. As one of the more veteran players out there, Diet18 has had its share of victory and defeat throughout his career. He is known as a calm and friendly player who prefers diplomacy over combat, which is a hard goal to maintain. Player History Beginnings In Diet18's arrival, he was already confronted with many wars. He joined Dawnstar, a town which had the goal of bringing peace and order to the world of Civwars. This specific goal influenced Diet18 quite a lot, and he tries to achieve in in his further career. Dawnstar, aswell as other non-bandit towns are attacked by kingpins and their organizations. One of these banndit groups was called gaffy's militia, a group that was lead by the befamed crime leader gaffy00. Dawnstar's leader, dty, was unable to stop the invasion and dawnstar was destroyed. Diet18's first residence perished as a result. Diet18, who was ordered to evacuate and take as much stuff with him as he could, was now townless. Not soon after, dty and a couple of others banded together once more and formed Dawnstar 2.0. The town, however being succesful, did not last long. With everything still being built, gaffy invaded dawnstar once more, and destroying it again. This surprise attack caused Diet18 to be killed in the process, while his newly built house was captured. Most of Dawnstar's treasures were now gone for good, and several players rage quitted, never to be seen again. Without his fellow members and without any stuff, Diet18 lost hope for a new Dawnstar, and quitted aswell. Return The year is now 2015, one year after the defeat of Dawnstar 2.0. The several bandit towns went to war with themselves, and the remaining non-bandit nations were neutral. The bandits were pre-occupied fighting each other, and this opened a window of opportunity. Diet18 and a couple of his friends decided to create their own town, and follow Dawnstar's ideals. Liberty was created. The result was a success. Within the next days, a large town had formed offering houses for new players. Construction on a grand fortress began. Liberty prospered. Many new members joined, and it quickly became one of the most rich and active towns in civwars. Liberty's success was also seen by the bandits, and they planned to strike not soon after. Liberty's grand castle was fully under construction, and was only partially complete. What seemed to be another normal day building further on the fortress turned out to be a nightmare. Fernuxking and his forces invaded the incomplete fortress and killed several builders. The town went on full alert, and the rather small defence force went on to defend. Liberty unfortunately focused more on building rather than fully militarizing, and that resulted in a defeat. The fortress was lost. Despite previously being allied to Fernuxking, he refused to give the castle back in return for payment or large shipments of resources. Diet18 proceeded to ally himself with Fernuxking's enemy, midadas, and he joined forces against Fernux. Large invasions on key towns of Fernuxking's nation dealt serious blows to his military capacity, and this gave Diet18 an advantage. Together with his residents he launched an invasion on his lost fort, and fought against fernux's forces. Fernux' forces their resources were depleted, resulting in a victory for Diet18. With now the fort back in his hands, Liberty's prosperity was restored again. Fernux his empire collapsed not soon after, and he was never seen again. Liberty's nation at the time, lead by midadas, became inactive and not a lot was happening. Bandits then attacked his town, and they had to defend themselves. Not being able to rely on their inactive nation leader, Diet18 was in dire need of help. The solution came knocking on the door. TRE offered Liberty protection, in exchange for their membership. Diet18 happily signed the treaty, and Liberty was now part of TRE. TRE's forces were impressive, and their goals were similar to Diet18's. With the help of their forces, they were able to fend off the attackers long enough in order to evacuate every single item to safety. Despite having lost their town, Diet18 was pleased to be under TRE protection. He donated resources like iron, diamonds and gold to support the war effort. Diet18 and his members set up camp once more, and began building on a new town. The Bandits under command of Pelleaon, actively tried to find Liberty as their previous riches slipped out of their hands. One town member accepted per accident a tpa request by one of the bandits members, and the town was discovered. All help came too late, and the newly built town with all its resources fell. This was a major blow to Liberty, and many residents rage quitted, as their houses were destroyed and had nothing left. Diet18, despite saddened, began construction on yet another town. He requested TRE to donate some building materials, but they refused. The war was turning into the bandits their favour. The seemingly inpenetrable TRE HQ was invaded and the bandits stood right next to TRE's vaults. A state of emergency was declared, and no members of TRE's capital town could come online. (TRE's playerbase was 80% populated from the capital town.) Diet18 feared that this could mean the end for him and TRE in a whole. The other TRE town was conquered not soon after, and the members left the server. It was now only Liberty versus everyone else. Without TRE assistance, Liberty would be doomed. Diet18 contacted the TRE high command, and requested if he could temporarily leave in order to be safe from invasion. The high command refused to let Liberty leave, and they pointed at the rules that you cannot leave TRE. They told him that it was only a matter of time before the bandits became inactive. Diet18 pointed out that it would also just be a matter of time before his town would be discovered. And just as he had feared, his town was discovered and pulverized. The last remaining residents were done with the invasions and quit civwars. Diet18 was furious that TRE considered the town's fall as collateral damage, not important to lose. After most residents left and resources were scarce, Diet18 blamed the defeat on TRE. He went on to abandon TRE and sever all ties to the high command. Diet18 and only a couple others were left, and they all retreated back to the fortress, where they went inactive. New Era Now late 2016, Diet18 and a whole bunch of friends of his returned(or joined) civwars and began constructing a town. With now his vision clearer as ever, he began implementing new features as parliaments and courts, to represent democracy in the town. Things had changed a lot, and TRE was defeated. The former bandit empire, thilwohr, had collapsed and a new one appeared. Under the command of Moosebobby, this new empire reigned over civwars with terror. Moosebobby annihilated every town that stood in his way, and was seen as a real dictator. Most towns out of fear, either joined him, or became neutral. Despite still not having good PvP'ers, Diet18 did not let his town become neutral. He was left alone for quite some time thanks to Arkstal, a new empire, began war with Moose. The war ended in a stalemate, but Moose now did not have complete control. Jeazy, a small elite PvP'er town set its eyes on Liberty. Diet18 was able to fend off the first attacks, but then they overwhelmed him and another town was lost. Arkstal came to the rescue and defeated Jeazy. Liberty was grateful for Arkstal's help, and continued to support them via donations. Arkstal unfortunately collapsed, marking Moose his total power once again. Moose invaded Liberty multiple times, destroying both towns and outposts. This created a rivalry between Diet18 and Moosebobby. The town was then reformed into Infinity-Corp and restarted all over again. Neutrality The attacks were not bearable anymore, and in a parliamentary vote was decided that Infinity-corp could go neutral. Strict regulations were set up, and taxes were implemented. Diet18 experienced a time of peace, and the town further developed. Many residents however were sick of the taxes and began quitting, while other demanded that neutrality must end. In Diet18's final act, he resigned from neutrality and kicked several rulebreakers, including F_Moonlight. In Diet18's eyes, the case was closed. He and his friends could now focus on the upcoming exams, without any hassle with the taxes. For Moonlight however, nothing was over yet. Moonlight coordinated an attack on Diet18's personal vault while luring a town member online. Diet18 couldn't believe he was betrayed by one of his former friendson such a way, and tried to reconquer the vault. Some stuff could have been recovered, while the rest could not be trasnported away. Both Diet18 and Moonlight had no interests in a prolonged war over resources, and both of them went inactive. R'evival' In 2018, Diet18 returned back to civwars with a couple of friends and continues to develop his town until this day. In times of peace as now, Infinity-Corp prospers once more. Category:Players